Pokemon Black & White Ashes
by The Black Wolf of the Arks
Summary: Tras la liga en Sinnoh, Ash y su madre acompañan al profeosr Oak en su breve visita a la Región de Unova. Al mismo tiempo, un grupo de tres jóvenes se preparan para sus propios viajes por su región natal. Y en alguna parte de Unova, un grupo empieza a surgir de las sombras.


Buenas a todos. Viendo que mi musa insiste en publicar algo de mis ideas pendientes para que me deje trabajar en otros como DXC, IS:R o AS:DZ, decidí que ganaba más trabando con ella que tratar de obligarla, así que aquí estamos. Como aviso, dado que yo jugué Pokémon Black en inglés (como cualquiera en américa latina, o al menos en México, que lo comprara en la tienda promedio) el nombre de la región, de los lugares como pueblos y ciudades, y los nombres de los personajes, serán en inglés, así que lo siento para los que estén acostumbrados a los nombres en español pero nada de Liza, ni Tesselia.

Otra cosa, Ash si crecerá en esta saga de fics (Pienso abarcar los juegos de aquí en adelante, al menos hasta la décima generación, asumiendo que llegue a tanto la saga, aunque dudo que no lo haga. Como sea, esperen al menos seis fics secuelas a este, sin importar cuanto tiempo me lleve los completaré.).

Y para finalizar, decidí tomar una pagina del manual de uno de mis escritores favoritos "The Chaos Writter" y permitiré que los pokémon puedan tener hasta cinco ataques o movimientos a la vez.

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamientos_-

**(Indicaciones)**

(N/a: notas de autor)

**Capítulo 01: Bienvenido a Unova.**

Era un día más en la región de Unova, donde sus habitantes, fueran humanos o pokémon llevaban a cabo sus actividades diarias como siempre. Nadie, o al menos nadie de entre la mayoría de sus habitantes, tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba por empezar, una serie de eventos que cambiaría no solo la vida en Unova, sino que también en todo el mundo pokémon.

Y el primer evento de dicha cadena era un avión que arribaba al hidro-puerto de pueblo Nuvema. ¿Por qué era tan importante ese avión en particular? Simple, un pasajero en específico.

Un joven de aparentes quince años, piel bronceada y cabellos negros azabache algo salvajes. Vestía calzado deportivo rojo y negro, pantalones cargo negros y una playera manga corta blanca. Lo más llamativo de su persona eran las curiosas marcas de nacimiento en forma de "z" en sus mejillas, y el roedor eléctrico en su hombro, un Pikachu, pokémon raro en la región de Unova.

-¡Aquí estamos amigo, la región de Unova!- exclamó alzando los brazos emocionado.

-¡Pikachu!- exclamó el roedor imitándolo.

-¡Ash!-.

-¡Ya voy mamá!- dejando de lado su festejo, el entrenador se apresuró ir con quien había viajado.

-Entiendo que estés emocionado- empezó su madre, una hermosa mujer castaña en sus treintas que vestía una blusa rosada y una falda larga de color azul –pero no te retrases-.

-Lo siento mamá- se disculpó algo apenado mientras atravesaban el aeropuerto y salían a la calle.

Al lado de la familia estaba un hombre mayor vestido con una bata de laboratorio que se vio divertido y comprensivo –No puedo culparte Ash, la región de Unova es un lugar fantástico, más aun para un joven viajero como tú. Te diré qué, llegamos una media hora antes de lo planeado así que tendremos que esperar a que nos vengan a recoger, ¿por qué no vas a explorar un poco?-.

-¿Esta bien profesor Oak?-.

-Claro, solo procura volver antes de que pase media hora, ¿entendido?- le indicó.

-¡Claro, prometo volver a tiempo!- exclamó emocionado antes de salir corriendo en dirección a un conjunto de árboles a la distancia.

-Pero claro, su primera idea sería buscar nuevos pokémon- comentó divertido el profesor.

-Es natural, ama a los pokémon- fue todo lo que dijo Delia recibiendo un asentimiento de su compañero. Sin más ambos se sentaron en una de las múltiples bancas frente al aeropuerto donde un empleado del lugar les llevó un par de maletas.

Solo les quedaba esperar.

**(Con Ash, minutos después)**

-¿Vez algo Pikachu?- preguntó mientras removía un arbusto.

Desde las ramas de un árbol, el pequeño pokémon hizo un sonido de negación.

-Qué raro- musitó algo decepcionado.

No les había tomado mucho alcanzar su destino, un parque que, salvo por ellos, parecía estar completamente solo. Originalmente, planeaba buscar a algún entrenador al que retar pero rápidamente tuvo que desechar esa idea por lo que decidió su segundo mejor plan: buscar un pokémon salvaje para atrapar. Afortunadamente traía un par de pokébolas vacías consigo, así que solo le faltaba una cosa: un pokémon salvaje.

Buscaron por varios minutos sin resultados. Finalmente Ash miró el reloj de una torre cercana.

-Diez minutos, será mejor que volvamos- se dijo, decepcionado de no haber visto nada antes de girarse al árbol en que su compañero buscaba -¡Pikachu, es hora de volver!-.

-¡Pikachu!- asintió bajando del árbol con facilidad, pero se detuvo al momento de tocar tierra, sus orejas se movían nerviosas, detectando un sonido en el aire.

-¿Pikachu?- cuestionó el entrenador, mirándolo confundido hasta que escuchó un murmullo en la copa de un árbol, muy cercano a su amigo. Dirigiendo su mirada ahí, Ash apenas logró divisar un borrón gris moverse a toda velocidad contra el roedor -¡Esquiva!-.

-¡Pika!- obedeciendo ciegamente, Pikachu saltó a un costado instantes antes de que algo descendiera a toda velocidad donde antes estaba.

Era un pokémon de tipo vuelo bastante pequeño, de plumajes en su mayoría grises con varias plumas blancas y esponjosas en la cabeza y una única pluma roja al centro de la frente. Y, pese a su "estado" tan joven, tenía unas garras a simple vista afiladas y lo suficientemente fuertes para abrirse paso por la tierra al fallar su objetivo.

-¡Qué bien, salió uno!- exclamó contento de ver un pokémon completamente nuevo -¡Vamos a atraparlo Pikachu, empieza con ataque rápido!-.

En un instante el roedor salió disparado a una velocidad tremenda, dejando tras de sí una estela blanca y golpeando al ave antes de que lograra reaccionar a su movimiento.

Reponiéndose, la pequeña ave miró furiosa a su oponente y voló contra él, sus garras moviéndose con claras intenciones de rasguñarlo.

-¡Terminemos con impactrueno!-.

-¡Pika-chu~!- el intenso ataque eléctrico voló por el aire y dio de lleno en el ave, parándolo en seco y derribándolo con extrema facilidad.

-¡Ahora solo falta capturarlo!- exclamó el entrenador sacando la herramienta por excelencia de todo entrenador -¡Pokébola, ve!-.

El ave fue incapaz moverse gracias a sus heridas y fue atrapada la esfera, la cual cayó a tierra y, ante la expectante mirada de ambos, se movió.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

Y finalmente, se quedó quieta.

-¡Sí!- rugió emocionado el entrenador, corriendo a la pokébola y alzándola en victoria -¡Atrapé a mi primer pokémon de la región Unova!-.

-¡Pipikachu!- festejó su compañero con él.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo más escucharon una campanada. No le tomó más que una mirada a la torre de antes para entender su situación.

-¡Se nos hace tarde!-.

**(Con el profesor Oak)**

-Ash se está tardando- comentaba levemente preocupada Delia.

-No pasa nada, aun no llegan por nosotros- le tranquilizó el profesor.

Justo en ese momento se estacionó frente a ellos un jeep con una joven y energética mujer castaña de ojos celestes al volante. La mujer vestía una falda verde hasta la mitad del muslo, una blusa blanca y una bata de laboratorio azul claro.

-Hola profesor Oak, perdone la tardanza, tuve que hacer unas llamadas de emergencia- se excusó bajando del vehículo.

-…Olvida lo que dije- dijo el mayor a su acompañante antes de enfocar a su colega –está bien, no esperamos por mucho-.

-Es un alivio- comentó la recién llegada antes de girarse a la otra castaña y extenderle la mano –mucho gusto, soy la profesora Aurea Juniper, llámeme Juniper si prefiere-.

-Igualmente, soy Delia Ketchum, puede decirme Delia- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿qué no venía su hijo también, señora Ketchum?-.

-Sí, sobre eso...- empezó algo nerviosa.

-¡Mamá, Profesor Oak!-.

Al tiempo, los tres adultos se giraron para ver al mencionado corriendo en su dirección con su pokémon corriendo junto a él, no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar con ellos.

-Lo siento, me entretuve, más de lo que esperaba- se excusó recuperando algo de aire antes de mirar a la persona que no conocía -¿usted es…?-.

-Soy la profesora Juniper, "encargada" de la región de Unova-.

-¡Ah, mucho gusto! Soy Ash de Pueblo Paleta, y este es mi compañero, Pikachu- se presentó con su saludo de costumbre.

El roedor amarillo subió rápidamente a su hombro derecho y alzo una pata a modo de saludo -¡Pikachu!-.

-Gusto en conocerlos- respondió algo risueña la oriunda.

-Por cierto Ash, ¿alguna razón en particular porque tardaras tanto o solo perdiste la noción del tiempo?- le cuestionó Oak.

-Bueno, fui a un parque cercano a ver si encontraba a alguien con quien tener una batalla pokémon, pero no había nadie, ni siquiera pokémon salvajes- se explicó rascándose la nuca –estaba por volver cuando nos atacó un pokémon de tipo vuelo- continuó sacando una pokébola –y lo capturé-.

-¡¿Lo capturaste?!- saltó la profesora, exaltándolos a todos.

-Pues, si-.

Notando que había alzado mucho la voz, Juniper tosió en su puño para disimular su pena antes de continuar a un volumen más apropiado –perdona por eso. ¿Podría ver ese pokémon?-.

-Esta, bien- comentó un tanto inseguro antes de liberar al ave en el suelo. El pequeño se veía algo cansado y herido, pero más allá de eso estaba perfectamente calmo.

-Así que si fue ese Rufflet- comentó la profesora antes de tomar un paquete de su jeep y sacar una poción.

-¿Es un Rufflet?- cuestionó Ash interesado. Su Pokédex no servía con los pokémon de esta región así que no pudo confirmar nada de su nuevo compañero.

-Sí, y uno raro- continuó agachándose y aplicando algo de medicina en el ave, el cual se recuperó bastante gracias a la poción –los Rufflet generalmente viven en cañones rocosos y montañas elevadas al noreste de Unova-.

-Y supongo que este pequeño es la razón por la que te retrasaras ¿no?- dedujo el profesor Oak.

-Correcto, me enteré esta mañana que este Rufflet apareció de la nada en medio de un parque, atacando a todos los que entraran, fueran pokémon o humanos-.

-¿Por qué haría eso? No parece ser travieso- comentó Delia agachándose a acariciar al pequeño, el cual se dejó consentir.

-Los Rufflet son muy combativos, pelean todo el tiempo para asegurarse de que sus garras sean lo más fuertes posibles una vez evolucionan, lo más seguro es que buscara oponentes fuertes. Las autoridades me avisaron en cuanto se reportó por primera vez puesto que esto entra en mi área de investigación. Solicité que se avisara a los habitantes de que se mantuvieran alejados del parque para que pudiera ver como se comportaba antes de capturarlo y llevarlo a mi laboratorio-.

-Ah, jeje, lo siento- se disculpó Ash.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada pero espero me permitas estudiarlo durante tu estadía-.

-Claro, en tanto él no tenga problemas me parece bien- asintió antes de mirar a su nuevo pokémon -¿Qué dices Rufflet? ¿Podrías ayudar a la profesora Juniper?-.

-¡Ru!- asintió el ave.

-Perfecto, gracias a los dos- sonrió la profesora antes de mirar su reloj –pero bueno, sigamos con esto una vez lleguemos a mi laboratorio-.

-Yo subo el equipaje-.

-Muchas gracias Ash-.

**(Horas después, laboratorio de pueblo Nuvema)**

-Profesora, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-.

-¿Qué sucede Ash?-.

No había tomado mucho para llegar al laboratorio. Y una vez dejaron el equipaje en sus habitaciones temporales, todos se dirigieron a donde la profesora tenía su equipo. Actualmente Rufflet estaba quieto sobre una percha con algunos escáneres moviéndose a su alrededor. Los dos investigadores miraban con interés una pantalla que mostraba los datos que recibían mientras que los otros dos presentes solo miraban curiosos.

-¿A qué se refería con su campo de investigación?-.

-Ha, eso. Verás, yo me dedico a estudiar los hábitos de migración de los pokémon y sus capacidades de adaptación-.

-¿Migración?-.

Asintiendo, la profesora ingresó un par de comandos y los escáneres se detuvieron, permitiendo a Rufflet volar y posarse sobre la cabeza de su entrenador.

-Sí, dime Ash, ¿Sabes que los pokémon de otras regiones, sea cual sea, son raros e inclusive únicos aquí?, sin ir más lejos, tu Pikachu es el único del que sé en toda Unova-.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Sí, y hasta hace unos diez años, las cosas eran igual para los Golduck- explicó mientras tecleaba en un computador, produciendo una imagen del pokémon pato en un monitor –pero eso cambió hace poco, ahora es posible encontrarlos al noreste de Unova, en las rutas 11 y 14. Y no solo son los Golduck, una gran variedad de pokémon de otras regiones están apareciendo entre las rutas 11 y 15, y es extraño pensar que, ahora de todos las eras, se produjo estas migraciones-.

-No es algo limitado a Unova- aportó Oak –si no mal recuerdo, tu padre Cedric estaba estudiando unas olas migratorias en Johto y Kanto-.

-Correcto, también se encuentra estudiando un fenómeno de adaptación bastante interesante- tecleando de nuevo, la imagen de Golduck fue reemplazada por otras dos, ambos pokémon tenían aspecto de ciervo, uno joven con la espalda rosada y otro adulto con cornamenta y flores de cereza en estos –estos son Deerling y su forma evolucionada Sawsbuck- presentó.

-Valla, ¿son tipo planta?- preguntó emocionado el entrenador.

-Tienes buen ojo Ash, efectivamente, son hibrido entre tipo planta y normal, y tienen una característica bastante rara- la profesora tecleó de nuevo y esta vez aparecieron otras seis imágenes más de pokémon casi idénticos a los primeros, pero con claras diferencias –esta especie de pokémon cambia con las estaciones: primavera, verano, otoño e invierno- explicó señalando a cada forma.

-¡La forma invierno se ve genial!- saltó el azabache.

Aurea sonrió un poco antes de proseguir –esta especie habita al noroeste de Unova y dos semanas antes de que las estaciones cambien, empiezan a cambiar a su forma correspondiente. Por eso, en el pasado los observaban cuando querían saber cuánto faltaba para el cambio de estación. Lo curioso de esta especie es que no migran como hacen otras especies, no grandes distancias al menos, solo descienden las montañas y valles a terrenos más bajos y cálidos, el cambio de sus astas se debe a la forma en que se adaptan a los cambios de estación-.

La profesora volvió a teclear un poco y las imágenes fueron reemplazadas por una fotografía de un hombre algo mayor de cabello castaño algo pálido vestido de pantalones marrones y camisa amarilla. Aunque lo más sorprendente era que a su alrededor había una gran cantidad de Sawsbuck, de todas las formas posibles.

-Y también, por alguna razón cuando salen de la región de Unova permanecen en la forma en que salieron y no cambian con las estaciones, inclusive sus crías conservan la forma de sus padres, o de uno en caso de que estos estuvieran en distintas formas. No es algo permanente, una vez regresan a Unova vuelven a pasar por estos cambios, pero esto solo produce más preguntas: ¿por qué es que esto solo pasa en Unova y no en otras regiones?- señaló la imagen en pantalla -Mi padre llevó esta manada a lo largo de Kanto, Johto y Sinnoh sin que pasaran cambios en ellos, pero en cuanto me envió un par, estos se sincronizaron en cuestión de días con la estación actual. Son este tipo de cosas a lo que me dedico a estudiar-.

-Vaya- murmuró sorprendido el joven entrenador antes de tratar de ver al ave en su cabeza -¿por eso quería estudiar a Rufflet?-.

-Correcto, quería saber si había alguna razón de que estuviera de este lado de Unova, y gracias a los escáneres ya tengo la respuesta: este Rufflet fue liberado hace poco-.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Sí, cuando un pokémon es atrapado, las pokébolas dejan ciertos rastros que permiten registrarlo bajo el cargo de su entrenador, y estos rastros pueden ser percibidos aun si fueron liberados años atrás, no pueden ser "leídos" para determinar quien fue su entrenador, pero tengo la certeza de decir que fue liberado en el trascurso de una semana-.

-Entonces, tuviste un entrenador- dijo Ash alzando un brazo frente a él, invitando al ave aposarse en el, este así lo hizo al instante y lo miró a los ojos, Ash le sonrió con determinación –Rufflet, mi sueño es convertirme en maestro pokémon, tendré que enfrentarme a cientos de oponentes fuertes y para eso tendré que hacerme fuerte, si permaneces conmigo, te volverás mucho más fuerte y tendrás muchos combates, así que ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quedas conmigo o quieres quedarte con la profesora? ¿O volver a donde están los de tu especie?-.

-¡Ru!- exclamó el ave abriendo las alas y mirándolo fijamente. Para Ash, la respuesta era clara y más que bienvenida. Su enorme sonrisa era una clara señal.

-Bienvenido al equipo Rufflet-

-¡Pikachu!- saludó su compañero alegremente.

Juniper parpadeó un poco. No esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, lo normal era que, una vez capturara un pokémon, los entrenadores procedieran a entrenarlo o criarlo como quisieran (o regalarlo en ciertas ocasiones). El que un entrenador preguntara a uno por lo que quisiera hacer era bastante raro, pero sin lugar a dudas un dato bien recibido, especialmente al ver las sonrisas en los otros dos adultos. No se veían sorprendidos, si no acostumbrados y orgullosos.

-_Así que es algo normal en Ash_\- se comentó satisfecha –_si más entrenadores fueran así las cosas serían mejores_-.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una alarma surgió de su muñeca. Revisando su Xtransividor (Videomisor) notó el por qué y sus ojos se agrandaron.

-¿Ya es tan tarde?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Pasa algo Aurea?- le cuestionó Oak.

-Nada serio, es solo que hoy vienen unos entrenadores novatos a recibir su primer pokémon- explicó.

-¡¿Primer pokémon?!- saltó Ash emocionado.

**(En las afueras del laboratorio)**

Tres jóvenes se acercaban a las instalaciones a paso tranquilo, conversando animadamente.

-Finalmente llegó el día- comentó emocionada una joven de ondulado cabello castaño largo atado en una cola de caballo alta con dos mechones enmarcando su cara bajo una gorra blanca con la paleta y un dibujo de pokébola color rosa.

Su ropa consistía en bocas negras con rosado, shorts de mezclilla, una blusa sin mangas blanca y sobre esta un chaleco negro abierto, llevaba también una muñequera negra en la muñeca derecha, un Xtransividor en la izquierda y un bolso rosado.

-La verdad, estos cinco años extra fueron un martirio- comentó el único chico, de cabellos negros hasta la quijada y ojos castaños "ocultos" tras unas gafas, en un suspiro. Vestía un pantalón negro y calzado deportivo azul, una playera blanca con el cuello rojo con una línea atravesando la mitad de su torso y un saco azul abierto.

-Lo siento chicos- empezó la última integrante del trio. De cabellos rubios hasta los hombros bajo un gorro verde, sus ojos eran de la misma tonalidad que el gorro. Vestía una falda larga blanca, una blusa de manga corta a juego y un chaleco anaranjado. Cargaba también un bolso verde. –Si no fuera por mí, ustedes ya habrían salido de viaje- se lamentó deprimida.

-No te preocupes por eso Bianca- le calmó la castaña –pudimos prepararnos mejor para este día y al final cumpliremos nuestra promesa de salir de viaje al mismo tiempo-.

-Hilda- empezó algo conmovida la rubia.

-No sirve de nada ver al pasado, ahora tendremos nuestros iniciales y estamos preparados para viajar, eso es lo que importa- aportó el chico.

-Cheren- ahora la rubia tenía sus ojos húmedos. En un instante los atrapó a ambos del cuello en un abrazo y empezó a llorar -¡Muchas gracias chicos! ¡Son los mejores amigos que pude pedir!-.

Los mencionados se miraron momentáneamente en su prisión antes de que Cheren soltara un suspiro de cansancio y Hilda soltara una risa nerviosa.

Les tomó unos minutos el calmar a su amiga lo suficiente para que los soltara, y finalmente se encontraron ante la puerta del laboratorio de pueblo Nuvema.

Mirándose entre sí, los tres amigos asintieron y Hilda extendió la mano, oprimiendo el timbre. Esperaron por unos instantes hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-Bianca, Hilda, Cheren, me alegro de verlos- les saludó la profesora.

-Gracias por recibirnos profesora Juniper- saludaron los tres con una leve inclinación.

-Vamos, pasen. Estoy segura que se mueren por recibir sus nuevos compañeros ¿verdad?- les invitó antes de guiarlos a través del lugar a una sala donde, para sorpresa de los tres jóvenes, ya había otras tres personas. Dos adultos y un joven que parecía tener su edad.

-¿Profesora? Tenía entendido que solo nosotros recibirían un inicial hoy…- empezó Cheren algo inseguro.

-Y así es, ellos son unos invitados que quisieron ver los iniciales de la región de Unova- les explicó antes de señalar al hombre mayor –Él es el profesor Samuel Oak, de la región de Kanto-.

-Es un placer- les saludó con un leve cabeceo.

Tanto Cheren como Hilda abrieron la boca de par en par. ¿Una de las figuras más destacadas del mundo científico de los pokémon estaba ante ellos, a punto de presenciar como recibían su primer pokémon? Para ellos, era como si una eminencia de los pokémon les diera su bendición.

-Mucho gusto, soy Bianca- y por otro lado, la rubia se mostraba perfectamente normal.

Sus amigos no pudieron evitar suspirar. Bianca era alguien muy distraída, no les sorprendía que actuara así. Ella simplemente no sabía cuán importante era el investigador de Kanto.

-Y-yo soy Cheren, es un placer conocer a alguien con su reputación-.

-L-lo mismo digo yo, mi nombre es Hilda-.

-Tranquilos, no es momento para estar nerviosos, hoy conocerán al compañero con el que cumplirán sus sueños después de todo- ante las palabras del profesor, los nerviosos jóvenes lograron relajarse y sonrieron agradecidos.

-¡Yo soy Ash!- saltó emocionado el azabache, llamando la atención de los tres jóvenes –y este es mi mejor amigo, Pikachu-.

-¡Pikachu!-.

-¡Un Pikachu, que lindo!-.

En un parpadeo, Bianca tomó al roedor en brazos y empezó a abrazarlo con fuerza, restregando su mejilla con las mejillas rojas del, claramente incomodo, pokémon.

-¡Espera, no tan fuerte!- le advirtió Ash tratando de separarlos antes de que algo malo pasara…

-¡Piiiiikaaaaaa!-.

…era tarde.

-¡Chuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-.

Ante la nerviosa o divertida vista de los presentes, ambos jóvenes recibieron una fuerte descarga del pobre pokémon y terminaron en el suelo, humeando levemente.

-A Pikachu, no le gusta que, lo aprieten tanto- explicó entrecortado Ash, alzándose sin muchos problemas. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Lo, lo siento mucho- se disculpó Bianca recibiendo ayuda de sus amigos para erguirse.

-Solo falto yo, ¿verdad? Soy Delia, la madre de Ash- se presentó divertida.

-Mucho gusto- saludaron los tres.

-Bueno, ahora que terminamos con esto, es hora de que les entregue sus pokémon- dicho eso, la profesora señaló a una especie de capsula rectangular sobre una mesa. Oprimiendo un botón al costado, la capsula se abrió mostrando tres pokébolas con distintas estampas: una hoja, una llama y una gota de agua –pero, por desgracia, solo conseguí un pokémon de cada especie- les informó con algo de pena.

Cuando más de un entrenador venia por su primer pokémon, ella trataba de tener la misma cantidad de iniciales de cada especie para que todos pudieran irse con el que en verdad querían y no con el que "sobrara".

-Está bien profesora- le aseguró Hilda y, al mismo tiempo, los tres tomaron una pokébola –desde el inicio queríamos especies distintas-.

-Por fin- murmuró Cheren con una sonrisa, viendo la pokébola con el emblema de una hoja en su mano –mi compañero está aquí-.

-¡Sal Tepig!- por otro lado, Bianca no esperó ni un instante y liberó a su pokémon.

Un pequeño pokémon naranja y negro con aspecto de cerdo apareció en un destello rojo en el suelo y miró contento a su entrenadora.

-¡Tep!-.

-¡Eres tan lindo!- exclamó la emocionada rubia alzándolo en brazos –Soy Bianca y seré tu entrenadora, ¿te parece bien Tepig?-.

-¡Pig tepig!- respondió contento el pokémon.

-¡Vaya!- saltó Ash acercándose a verlo -¿se llama Tepig?- preguntó mientras extendía una mano para acariciarlo, y en respuesta, el pokémon acercó su cabeza y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose notar que era excepcionalmente cálido -¿es tipo fuego verdad?-.

-Correcto- asintió la profesora un tanto sorprendida de que pudiera notarlo tan fácilmente, dejando en claro cuan experimentado era antes de mirar a los otros dos entrenadores novicios -¿ustedes no se presentarán con sus pokémon?-.

Sonriendo, Hilda procedió a apuntar su pokébola al suelo, y en un destello rojo y leves chispas, un pequeño pokémon de cabeza blanca y cuerpo azul rey con cola de castor color azul marino y una almeja rojiza al pecho, apareció en el suelo.

-¡Osha!- exclamó contento el pokémon.

-Vaya, ¿es un tipo agua?- cuestionó Ash viendo la almeja en el pecho del pokémon, pero no recibió respuesta. Curioso, enfocó a la profesora quien estaba enfocada en los tres entrenadores novicios con una expresión divertida. Ahora confundido, Ash se giró a verlos y parpadeó al ver como los tres miraban boquiabiertos (o confundida en el caso de Bianca) al pequeño pokémon.

-¿Qué no los Oshawott eran azul cielo y con una almeja amarilla?- preguntó la rubia algo extrañada.

-Es, es un pokémon brillante- murmuró Cheren incrédulo.

Respirando profundo, Hilda se calmó lo suficiente para sonreír le a su compañero y agacharse a su altura, extendiéndole una mano -mucho gusto Sam, soy Hilda y a partir de ahora seré tu entrenadora-.

-¡Osha!- Volvió a exclamar el pokémon, esa vez dando saltitos al tiempo que posaba sus dos patas superiores en la mano de la castaña, sacandole una risa alegre.

-¿Sam?- preguntó confundido Ash. Por lo que les había escuchado decir, suponía que esa especie se llamaba Oshawott -¿es un apodo?-.

-Si- asintió la castaña mientras se alzaba, pokémon en brazos -su forma final se llama Samurott, así que la llamaré Sam-.

-¡Ah, no pensé en ningún nombre para Tepig!-.

-No te preocupes Bianca, puedes ponerle uno cuando quieras- le calmó la profesora.

-¿En serio? Es un alivio- suspiró la rubia antes de emocionarse de nuevo -¡Hilda, tengamos nuestra primera batalla!-.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora?-.

-¡Qué buena idea!- saltó Ash, emocionado -¡Nada como tener una batalla para fortalecer los lazos con los pokémon!-.

-¡Profesora Juniper! ¿Tiene algún lugar donde podamos combatir?- preguntó emocionada Bianca.

La profesora asintió con una sonrisa -hay un campo de combate detrás del laboratorio, los llevaré en unos instantes- con eso, se fue al costado del cuarto y jaló de un carrito sobre el cual había tres bandejas, todas con los mismos objetos -pero antes, tomen sus pokédex y unas pokébolas nuevas-.

-¡Whoa! ¡Se ven muy compactas!- exclamó Ash viendo como los tres tomaban las enciclopedias portátiles con distintos niveles de emoción, comparándolas con otras que había visto a lo largo de sus viajes. Se veían más fáciles de sostener con una mano que muchas, solo las de Johto (especialmente el modelo que tenia Lyra) se veían igual de practicas.

Instantes después, todos estaban fuera en el campo de batalla del laboratorio.

-¡La batalla entre las entrenadoras Hilda y Bianca están por empezar!- declaró Juniper actuando como arbitro -será una batalla uno a uno. Combatientes, lancen a sus pokémon-.

-¡Vamos Tepig!- indicó la rubia señalando al frente.

-¡Pig!- el pequeño cerdito a sus pies se adelantó rápidamente hasta su mitad del campo y expulsó brazas por su nariz, listo para luchar.

-¡Yo te elijo, Sam!- extendiendo sus brazos, Hilda permitió a su pokémon saltar al campo de batalla.

-¡Oshawott!- exclamó determinado.

-¡Comiencen!-.

-¡Tepig, usa embestida!-.

Corriendo tan rápido como pudo, el pokémon de fuego cargó contra su oponente.

-¡Esquiva y usa chorro de agua!-.

Ante un ataque tan predecible, Oshawott saltó a un costado y apuntó a su oponente, un torrente de agua golpeando al Tepig al costado-

-¡Tepig!- exclamó preocupada su entrenadora, calmándose un poco al verlo erguirse, pero se notaba a simple vista que estaba herido.

-¡Termina con embestida Sam!-.

Herido como estaba, Tepig no logró hacer nada para quitarse del camino del Oshawott y fue lanzado frente a su entrenadora, debilitado.

-¡No, Tepig!-.

-¡Tepig ya no puede combatir! ¡La ganadora es Hilda!-.

Deprimida, pero más que nada, preocupada, Bianca alzó a su compañero en brazos con mucho cuidado -Lo siento mucho Tepig-.

-Pig- fue lo único que logró decir el pokémon, pero sus ojos parecían decirle que no se preocupara.

-Bianca…- empezó Hilda algo insegura acercándose a su amiga, pero alguien le ganó la palabra.

-¡Buena batalla, ustedes dos!- era Ash que se acercaba rápidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Eh?- musitó confundida la rubia -pero, perdí, ni siquiera tocamos a Sam…-.

-¿Y que tiene?- los tres novatos miraron incrédulos al azabache -Esta bien perder, yo he perdido muchas veces desde que me volví entrenador- una parte de él hizo una mueca al recordar su primer combate contra Brock, pero no permitió que eso se reflejara en su rostro -lo que importa es no rendirse y seguir intentando, mejorando junto a tus pokémon-.

-Así es Ash- concordó Oak acercándose a los jóvenes entrenadores -ningún campeón empezó siendo fuerte, ni Lance, ni Cynthia, ni Alder, todos ellos empezaron desde abajo como ustedes tres. Es cierto que con el tiempo demostraron un gran talento, pero en un principio eran entrenadores normales- les aseguro, recordando con cierta nostalgia al pequeño pelirrojo que había acudido a su laboratorio desde Johto para recoger a su primer pokémon, un Charmander.

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, el profesor los miró con amabilidad.

-Lo importante es que experimenten cuanto les sea posible, y con el tiempo sabrán exactamente donde están sus fortalezas y sus llamadas, puede ser los combates, puede ser la investigación, puede ser la crianza o alguna otra cosa y cualquiera que sea, lo mejor que pueden hacer es no desistir en su camino-.

Los tres novatos lo miraron con admiración por unos instantes antes de sonreír e inclinar la cabeza en agradecimiento a ambos.

-Gracias por sus palabras, Profesor Oak, Ash- dijeron al tiempo.

-No hay de qué- les aseguró el profesor. Ash por su parte…

-¡Ahora es nuestro turno! ¿Cheren verdad?-.

-¿Eh? ¿Nuestro turno?- preguntó confuso el aludido.

-¡Una batalla!- exclamó Ash corriendo al área donde Hilda había estado en su combate -¡Ya lo había dicho! ¡Nada mejor que una batalla para fortalecer los lazos entre entrenador y pokémon! ¡Especialmente en su primer día!-.

-...bueno, mentiré si digo que no quiero una batalla- concedió Cheren con una leve sonrisa de emoción, tomando el lugar de Bianca mientras los demás despejaban el campo.

-¡Rufflet yo te elijo!- llamó Ash liberando al pichón de aguila -es nuestro primer combate Rufflet, ¿estás listo?-.

-¡Ruuuuuuu!- asintió determinado el pichón.

-Un tipo volador- murmuró entre dientes Cheren antes de suspirar -¡Snivy, a la batalla!-.

Frente al novato, apareció una pequeña serpiente verde y beige de ojos rojos con pequeños pies y patas superiores.

-¡Vaya, así que ese es el inicial tipo planta de Unova!- exclamó emocionado Ash.

-¡La batalla entre los entrenadores Ash y Cheren está por empezar!- la profesora se detuvo un momento para mirarlos, confirmando que estuvieran listos antes de terminar -¡Comiencen!-.

-¡Ruffet usa arañazo!-.

El pequeño pichón voló rápidamente con sus garras preparadas, mirando fijamente a su oponente.

-¡Esquiva y usa embestida!-.

Echándose a tierra y arrastrándose, la serpiente pasó por debajo del ave que se detuvo de golpe y no pudo evitar recibir la embestida a la espalda.

-¡Gira y continua con tu ataque!-.

Con un par de aleteos, Rufflet encaró de nuevo a la serpiente y la arañó una, dos, tres veces.

-¡Eso no era arañazo, era golpes furia!- reconoció Ash.

-En realidad es ataque furia Ash, esa es la forma en que esa especie los usa- le explicó Juniper.

(N/a: se que ataque furia es más un ataque de muchos picotazos, pero considerando que los Rufflet les dan mucha importancia a sus garras, pero no aprenden golpes furia, pues decidí usar esto)

-¡Snivy usa malicioso y luego embestida!-.

La serpiente miró al ave con una expresión que logró asustarle un poco, antes de cargar contra él

-¡Elevate!-.

Aleteando rápidamente, el ave se alzó lo suficiente para esquivar el ataque.

-¡Ahora usa ataque furia una vez más!-.

Descendiendo en picada, el ave volvió a preparar sus garras.

-¡Usa constricción ahora!- pero Cheren tenia un plan.

Saltando, la serpiente ignoró las garras de su oponente y se apresuró a envolverlo con su cuerpo, procurando atrapar al menos una de las alas para hacerlo caer, y una vez en tierra empezó a tensar su cuerpo, aumentando la presión que le aplicaba al ave.

-¡Tu puedes Rufflet, liberate!-.

Abriendo los ojos e ignorando un poco el dolor, el ave enfocó la cabeza de la serpiente frente a la suya y, con su pico brillando levemente, le dio un picotazo que causó un gran daño, disminuyendo la fuerza con la que lo tenían aprisionado antes de que sus propias alas brillaran y, abriéndolas con fuerza, no solo se liberó si no que logró golpear a la serpiente con fuerza.

-¡Picotazo y Ataque ala!- reconoció Ash Rufflet se apresuraba a volver hasta donde él, pero devolviendo la mirada rápidamente a su oponente que se volvía a alzar, si bien con dificultad -¡Con esos son tres! ¿Qué mas puedes hacer?-.

-¡Ruuu!- graznó el pokémon antes de enfocarlo con una intimidante mirada que Ash reconoció, especialmente por que su propio pokémon había sufrido los efectos de esa misma mirada instantes antes.

-¡eso fue malicioso! ¡Ahora estamos parejos!- exclamó antes de apuntar a la serpiente -¡Usa ataque de ala!-.

-¡Esquiva Snivy!- llamó Cheren, pero su pokémon estaba tan herido que no logró moverse a tiempo y recibió el golpe de lleno, cayendo inconsciente.

-¡Snivy ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Ash!- declaró la profesora.

-¡Buen trabajo Rufflet!- felicitó Ash extendiendo su brazo izquierdo para que su pokémon se posara alegre en él antes de camiar hacia su oponente quien ya regresaba a su pokémon a su pokébola -buen combate Cheren- le felicitó extendiéndole la mano.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo mientras aceptaba el gesto.

-Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿Tu Snivy no tenia algún ataque tipo planta? ¿como hojas navaja o látigo cepa?-.

Parpadeando un poco ante eso, Cheren se tardó un poco en responder -sabe látigo cepa-.

-¿Y por que no lo usaste?-.

-No es muy efectivo contra el tipo vuelo-.

-Tal vez no directamente, pero si de otras formas- explicó Ash -por ejemplo, pudo haberlas usado para lanzarse lejos de la ruta de Rufflet al final, o atraparlo de alguna de sus patas y azotarlo al suelo-.

Cheren parpadeó unos instantes antes de llevarse la mano a la frente -por qué no lo pensé…- se recriminó.

-No te preocupes por eso Cheren- le reconfortó Juniper con el resto de los espectadores cerca -ese tipo de estrategias llegan con el tiempo, es raro que un principiante piense en ese tipo de cosas-.

-Entiendo- suspiró antes de mirar a Ash quien, a simple vista, tenia su edad. Considerando que lo normal era que salieran de viaje a los diez años, Ash debía de tener alrededor de cinco años de experiencia. Tomando eso en cuenta, se sentía mejor, especialmente por que ahora él mismo podía pensar en ese tipo de estrategias, lo que le seria una gran ayuda en su viaje.

-Sea como sea, ese fue un muy buen combate, aún si Ash atrapó a su pokémon apenas unas horas atrás, demostraste una buena aptitud para el combate- le felicitó Oak.

-Gracias profesor, mi meta es volverme campeón de Unova, así que investigué todo lo que pude hasta hoy, aunque es claro que aun me falta mucho-.

-Al igual que a mi- le aseguró el profesor -este mundo está lleno de misterios y sorpresas, distamos mucho de poder decir que lo sabemos todo-.

-Tiene razón profesor, gracias- asintió el chico.

-Pero bueno, ya tienen a su primer compañero y ya tuvieron sus primeras batallas, ¿que piensan hacer ahora?- les cuestionó a los tres.

-Por ahora volveremos a nuestras casas- respondió Hilda -mañana saldremos a nuestros viajes-.

-Ya veo, entones les deseo mucha suerte en sus metas-.

-¡Gracias profesor Oak!- saltaron los tres novatos.

-Su viaje pokémon, ¿eh?- murmuró algo nostálgico Ash.

-Pika- asintió de misma forma su Pikachu.

Ninguno notó como Delia los miraba con una sonrisa resignada y algo triste, pero a la vez, un poco divertida. Ash simplemente era el mismo de siempre.

**(Esa misma noche)**

-Unova- murmuró Ash pensativo.

Tras despedir a los novatos, volvieron al laboratorio donde los profesores se dedicaron a charlar sobre sus descubrimientos y avances con Delia como espectadora silenciosa mientras que Ash salia a entrenar a su Rufflet.

Las horas pasaron y, bajo el cielo estrellado, Ash estaba junto a su primer pokémon, pensando.

-Una región completamente nueva, con pokémon nuevos…- continuó en un tono soñador.

-Pikachu…- concordó su amigo en el mismo tono.

-¿Quieres viajar por Unova?- preguntó una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

Poniéndose de pié, Ash notó como su madre lo miraba con una sonrisa conocedora y resignada.

-Mamá… si, me gustaría mucho viajar por esta región- reconoció él un tanto apenado -vendré en un par de semanas- decidió. Le había prometido a su madre que pasaría un mes en casa antes de irse de viaje y, sin contar este pequeño viaje, apenas iba a la mitad.

-Jeje, ambos sabemos que no podrás esperar tanto-.

Ash no supo como responder. Era verdad.

La única razón por la que él y su madre estaban ahí era por que el profesor Oak y Tracy hablaban del tema una tarde en la que madre e hijo los fueron a visitar, y escuchado sobre la región, Ash simplemente no se pudo quedar quieto y convenció al profesor que los llevara con ellos.

-¿Vez que tengo razón?- le comentó divertida antes de hacerle señas -ven adentro-.

Algo confundido, Ash se puso de pié y siguió a su madre al interior del laboratorio, sorprendiéndose al ver a los dos profesores de pie, lado a lado, con un carrito frente a ellos con una mochila de cartero negra y azul y una pokédex de Unova negra y roja en este.

(N/a: la mochila es como la que usa Hilbert/Lucho en los videojuegos)

-¿Mamá?-.

-Ya sabía que en cuanto pusieras un pie en Unova querrías irte de viaje, por eso vine preparada-.

-Por lo mismo, le pedí a Aurea que tuviera preparada una pokédex más para ti, ya no deberías de tener problemas viendo los datos de tu Rufflet-.

-Profesor Oak...-.

-Así que no te preocupes Ash, y aprovecha que ya estamos aquí- le dijo Delia -pero a cambio, promete que volverás a casa a pasar la navidad y año nuevo-.

-Mamá…- Ash la miró algo incrédulo antes de darle una gran sonrisa y darle un fuerte abrazo -¡Por supuesto! ¡Gracias mamá!-.

Delia se limitó a devolver el gesto.

**(A la mañana siguiente)**

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?- preguntaba su madre.

-Pokédex actualizada, comida de viaje, pokébolas vaciás, pociones y antídotos…- si, ya tengo todo mamá- aseguró el azabache mientras volvía a cerrar su mochila y la ajustaba a su espalda. Actualmente, y en conjunto con su ropa del dia anterior, llevaba puesta una sudadera de matices de azul marino con capucha y una gorra roja y blanca con un dibujo de pokébola y la paleta negras.

(N/a: prefiero la ropa que usó Hilbert en los videojuegos, así que le dí a Ash esas exactas a las "adaptaciones" del anime)

-¿Y cambio diario de ropa int…?-.

-¡Todo listo mamá!- le interrumpió apresurado para la diversión de los adultos.

-No todo- le corrigió Aurea extendiéndole un paquete algo grande.

Curioso, Ash lo tomó, revelando el reloj azul y negro de aspecto moderno y un aparato cuadrangular en su interior.

-La pulsera es un Xtransividor- le explicó Oak -son similares a los Pokégear de la región de Johto pero solo funcionan para hacer llamadas y mensajes, lo otro seria un mapa digital de la región de Unova-.

-El Xtransividor ya tiene mi numero, el de tu casa y el del laboratorio del profesor Oak. También tiene un manual de usuario digital, al igual que el mapa. Procura leerlos- agregó Aurea.

-¡Genial, gracias!- exclamó guardando el mapa en su mochila y ajustándose el Xtransividor a la muñeca izquierda.

-Procura llamarme cada semana, ¿entendido Ash?-.

-Claro mamá- afirmó él mientras su fiel compañero saltaba a su hombro.

-Y procura cuidar de mi hijo Pikachu-.

-¡Pikachu!-.

-Estaremos bien mamá- le aseguró antes de girarse y empezar a correr -¡Los veré luego, los quiero!-.

-… no mirará atrás Delia, lo sabes- comentó Oak al ver como no mostraba intenciones de apartar su mirada de su hijo.

-Lo sé, para Ash todo lo que importa es seguir adelante- asintió ella algo deprimida, pero rápidamente se animó, sonriendo orgullosa -y eso solo me hace querer ver cuanto habrá crecido para la próxima vez que lo vea-.

Finalmente, la figura de Ash se perdió a la lejanía.

**Esta historia continuará...**

Admítanlo, leyeron lo anterior con la voz del narrador de la serie, ¿verdad? Especialmente los que vieron el doblaje latino (no estoy seguro si el español decía lo mismo palabra por palabra). ¡Yo soy el que lo escribió y lo hice con esa voz!

Pero bueno, ¿por donde empezamos? Primero los Pokémon iniciales de los tres de Unova. Siempre pensé que ese era el orden correcto… claro, admito que me influencié un poco por que yo inicié con un Oshawott, pero la verdad (y culpo al anime en esto) a Bianca solo la veo con un Tepig y a Cheren (al manga en este caso) con un Snivy, lo que por default deja a Hilda con Oshawott.

¿Por qué le dí uno Shiny? No, no tengo uno, jamás lo tuve. Simplemente quería una forma de diferenciarlo del de Ash, por que sí, Ash volverá a tener a los tres, pero como solo viajará con Hilda (más adelante), necesitaba algo para diferenciarlos más fácilmente desde el inicio. Con Bianca y Cheren les daré algún objeto para eso, como la banda experto o la cinta negra, ya veré qué cuando llegue el momento.

Y con Rufflet en el equipo, creo que queda claro que Ash no tendrá los mismos Pokémon que en el anime. La mayoria sí, y tendrá otros nuevos, pero Unfezant… ya tengo planes de darle uno a Cheren (culpo al manga) y sinceramente, un Braviery es mucho mejor que un Unfezant, o al menos siento que, tras Starraptor y Pidgeot, le queda mejor a Ash. ¿Qué pokémon nuevos atrapará Ash? No diré mucho para evitar spoiler, pero dejaré en claro, que Unova es mi región favorita, así que como mínimo, veremos a Ash con tres pokémon nuevos en comparación a los del anime, ya veré si la cifra no aumenta, pero claro, quiero que se repitan los menos posibles a los que atrapen Hilda, Cheren y Bianca.

Pregunta: ¿Debería de incluir algo del team Rocket? Se que son primordiales para pokémon, especialmente James y Jessie, pero tengo muchas ganas de enfocarme en la historia de Black por completo, dejando a Rocket para el "post-game" o de plano hasta que lleguemos a Alola con el "Rainbow Rocket", así que ¿opiniones?

Y por ultimo ¡Ash ganó una liga! ¡Al fin! Si, claro, Alola, la que menos competencia tuvo, eso lo debo reconocer. Me gusto la idea del Battle Royal dado que aun no tienen gimnasios, cosa que, ya habiendo un campeon, deben de ser construidos e instituido junto a la Elite 4 en un futuro cercano, y el hecho de que aun al final todo se decidiera en un 3vs3 en lugar de un 6vs6 si le bajó nivel, especialmente por que, si lograron hacerlo de 2 capítulos con ese formato, podrían haber igualado el combate contra Paul si fueran de equipos completos, una lastima eso.

Dicho eso, estoy feliz, los dos combates finales fueron muy buenos, Ash finalmente ganó, solo nos resta ver lo que nos depara la nueva temporada: Pokémon (Pocket Monsters en Japones si no mal recuerdo).

Por ahora seria todo, espero les gustara el nuevo proyecto, los veo en la próxima actualización en turno: Infinite Stratos Resolve.


End file.
